Murdered: Soul Suspect
Murdered: Soul Suspect is a single player detective horror mystery action-adventure game developed by Airtight Games and published by Square Enix. It was released for Microsoft Windows AKA Steam, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. Overview: MURDERED: SOUL SUSPECT™ takes players into a whole new realm of mystery where the case is personal and the clues just out of reach, challenging gamers to solve the hardest case of all… their own murder. THE HARDEST MURDER TO SOLVE IS YOUR OWN. Murdered: Soul Suspect is a supernatural detective thriller which challenges players to solve possibly the hardest case of all… their own murder. When Ronan O’Connor, a detective with a chequered past, gets caught up in a violent burglary, his life is brought to an untimely end by a brutal and relentless killer. Shocked to find himself in the afterlife, his only escape from the limbo world of ‘Dusk’ is to uncover the truth behind his killer, track him down and bring him to justice using his detective instinct and new-found supernatural abilities. As Ronan, you have the freedom to explore the modern-day town of Salem: its New England-style wooden houses, narrow streets, gothic churches and mental asylum for clues. Battle demonic spirits to save your soul and uncover the shocking revelations about who is responsible for your death. Features: *A dark, detective thriller with a supernatural twist: solving your own murder from the afterlife. *A twisting storyline supported by a great cast of characters constantly raises questions over the secrets that Salem hides. *Explore the world of the living and dead in Salem, a brooding city with deep-rooted ties to the supernatural and mysterious. Move freely from one haunting location to the next and even if you have completed your investigation, return to previous scenes to follow new leads. *Investigate your murder using supernatural skills; possess people to read their minds, influence their thoughts, or see and hear what they know. Follow leads by walking-through walls and teleporting. Discover new information by revealing memories hidden in the Dusk or interrogating the dead. Use poltergeist skills to create distractions and learn further clues. *Seek-out hundreds of collectibles, side-quests and cases from Salem’s citizens past to learn facts about the town and its people, improve your detective ranking and help you piece together the truth about the killer. *Survive powerful demonic spirits who devour souls in a belief that they can regain their own. Strategically use supernatural abilities to evade and outwit them before they tear away your soul forever. Reception Murdered: Soul Suspect received an average reception upon release; most criticisms centered around the poor combat, short length, lack of replay value, and lack of difficulty. Review aggregator website Metacritic gave the PlayStation 4 version 59/100 based on 60 reviews, the Microsoft Windows version 59/100 based on 22 reviews, and the Xbox One version 51/100 based on 17 reviews. IGN's Lucy O'Brien gave the game a 5.5 out of 10 calling it "Mediocre" and saying: "There are some great concepts in ''Murdered: Soul Suspect, but they feel undercooked or underutilised, and the lack of demand for any real input from us makes Murdered feel like a pick-a-path game where there’s only one path. It scrapes by on the power of its central whodunnit mystery, but I can’t help but feel that Murdered: Soul Suspect is ten hours worth of unfinished business."'' GameSpot's Tom McShea was slightly less negative in giving the game a 6 out of 10; he praised certain aspects of the story saying: "Despite the issues, at no point was I disenchanted by ''Soul Suspect. Even though I recognized how ludicrous the game often was, I was still invested in the story that was slowly unfolding."'' McShea wrapped up the review by saying: "''Murdered: Soul Suspect has a lot more spirit than its taciturn protagonist could ever muster."'' Andrew Reiner of Game Informer gave the game a 6.5 out of 10; he summed up his review by saying "This is one of those games that I find myself raving about one second, and dragging through the mud the next. Is it worth your time? I think so. Despite its numerous shortcomings, I was entertained to the point of not wanting to put it down. It’s a satisfying murder mystery and a sub-par game all rolled in one. The story won out in the end for me. If you can tolerate the shoddy investigation gameplay, there’s plenty of fun (and wrong guessing) to be had." However in terms of the Steam version of the game, as of October 4, 2019, Murdered: Soul Suspect has received very positive reviews with 6,360 customer reviews. Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:Horror Mystery Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Games by Airtight Games Category:Games By Square Enix